The 11th doctors last companion
by Lalalucy123
Summary: The doctor finds himself rescuing a couple of Americans for a change right before the world gets destroyed but he needs help from an old friend


I was sitting in my living room bored out of my mind my younger sister Christine was watching this awful movie while my older sister Tabitha was back from university for the weekend and got snowed in and was sitting in the kitchen working on homework

I was getting border by the second twisting my ginger hair around a pencil there was a light knock on the back door

"Did you hear that" I said quickly sitting up

Christine turned her head "no?"

I jumped out of the lazy boy and ran to the back door to see nothing

"Ill be back in a minute Kay"

Nobody looked up

I shut the door behind me and took a seat on the swing set and just kicked at the puffs of white snow at my feet

Until somebody softly started pushing me on the swings I quickly turned my head to see a man standing above me

"Ahh hello there"

"Hi I umm I'm uhh-"

"Yeah I'm the doctor"

"Ok the doctor what kind of name is that is that your porn name then"

"My po- oh no it's just the doctor"

"Ok doctor what do you need"

"Well there's a problem well not really a problem more like and issue well not really and issue but a predicament well not really a-"

"Ok I got it what the problem"  
"Ok uh I'm gonna tell you this and your gonna not freak out so take a few breaths go on huuuuu fuuuuu"

I rolled my eyes

"So what's the big problem"

"Well there's this beast or or or this creature that's been released into your planet"

"Ok hold on my planet"

"Yes your planet"

"Well why mine"

"I dunno"

"Well isn't it everyone's"

"Mostly"

"Well what about yours"

"Mine"

"Yeah is earth your planet"

He looks into my eyes ok what game is he playing so he's alien

"So your alien"

"That name will work yeah"

"How do I not know you lying you do got a British accent"

"So"

"Well ugh nevermind"

(Ground begins to shake)

"Come on"

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the corner where there was a blue box

"Ok what was that"

"What"

"That noise"

"Oh well I told you it's a beast"

"Beast"

"Well AHHHH just come on"

"To where"

"In there" and he points to the blue box

"Ok so how's a police public call box gonna help us and also why the hell would I want to go into a small box with some stranger called the doctor?"

"What no no no well I mean it's just ahh come on"

He pulled me into the box and I automatically put my hands in front of me expecting to hit the other side of the blue box but instead was greeted by a huge room with buttons and switches and all sorts of stuff

"What I'm sorry WHAT" was my immediate reaction

"Yeah yeah bigger on the inside right"

"Hhhhmmmm yeah picked that one up already"

"Right well we need to go"

"Go"

"Yes"

"Go where"

"Anywhere else"

"Wait I can't leave my sisters here"

"NO nonononononono I will not have children walking around here"

"Then let me off"

"Ah well it's too late the planets about to be destroyed"

"WHAT no let me off now I would rather die with my family than live with some man I don't know"

"AWWW real sweet thought but-"

I began frantically pacing back and forth

"Go inside and get them and hurry"

"Really"

"Yes yes run along now"

I grabbed them from their seats and pulled them to the bathroom where the box was

"So what exactly are you doing" Tabitha asked

"Well see I'm not quite sure"

"Then what are you doing" Christine said oh my god I just told them that

"Ok look" I turned around I don't know what to say one will think I'm crazy and the other will laugh at me  
"Just trust me"

"Ok now what's that" my older sister said pointing to the box

"It's a umm I don't know but get inside it"

"Ok that's it mckayla what's all this about" my older sister said pulling her auburn brown hair to the right side of her head

"Look I don't know all the details but I know someone who does"

"And who's that"

"The doctor"

"The doctor doctor who"

"Well I don't know just come on"

We entered in and the doctor was already flipping switches

"It -it's bigger" Tabitha said after her hitched breath

"Yeah here it comes"  
The doctor said smirking

"It's bigger on the inside" Tabitha remarks

"And there it is" the doctor says

"Oh so your the doctor who knows all the answers yeah?"  
Christine said crossing her arms walking closer to the doctor

"Oh I know all the answers now do I?"

"Well you should because now you have a lot of explaining to do" I called to him

"Ah yes of course well let's learn names first I'm the doctor"

"Hello doctor I'm mckayla and these are my sisters Tabitha and Christine

"We'll hello girls lovely to meet you but let me explain the world is about to be destroyed unless unless I can manipulate the vortex into the space time continuum and reverse that back to the future of all mankind"

"Hold on what" Tabitha looked quite confused

"It's ah umm wibbly wobbly"

"A what" Christine questioned

"Hold on I've gone mad I'm a complete nutter oh god" Tabitha said starting to pace

"Nope no your not" the doctor said pulling down one last big switch which made the whole room turn sideways

"What was that" I said

"well it was an explosion"

"Are we ok"

"Yes of course"

"Are you sure"

"Yes why wouldn't we be"

"Well I'm with my sisters in a spaceship that's a phone box on the outside and is also bigger on the inside"

"Fair enough"

"So now what"

"Why don't you go find out" he said motioning to the door

"What"

"Go on go look"

"Did you save us"

"Oh no not yet"

"Alright then what's the point In-"

"Tabitha lets just go"

We walked out to be  
Greeted by a beautiful beach

"What"

"Ahah" he smiled

"We've moved how's that even possible" Tabitha said sternly towards the doctor

"Space ship and time machine can't you keep up"

"Kay" she spun around

"Alright well why we here again" I said hopping off a huge bolder

"I'm looking for someone"

"Who's that doctor" Christine said and he pointing to a blond haired woman

"The someone... Rose! Rose!" He called waving his hands everywhere

She turned her head and looked at him in confusion before smiling bigger than the girls had ever seen anyone the she started running over to them

"Doctor...you changed your face again" she said smiling

"Changed his face what are you even talking about" I said

"Oh they're Americans" rose said smiling giving Tabitha a fake smile


End file.
